The Doctor's Daughter
by princessg101
Summary: Jenny is alive! She's coming home! But there are those who'd want to make sure father and daughter never see each other again. The Pact is trying to destroy them before they ever meet, will they succeed or will the help of a future friend stop the Pact in their tracks? (Part 2 of the Children of Time Series)
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor's Daughter  
Prologue – The Long Way

 _The funny thing about going into the past is that you start realize just how much of a hand you actually had in the future as you knew it. All the things my loved ones left unsaid and the few they did say started to make sense to me and it was really mind-blowing to finally comprehend it in such a way. Donna was just the tip of the iceberg it would seem as my next mission would put me in charge of one of the two most uncontrollable, impulsive, trouble-prone people in the universe. The first is obviously the Doctor and the second…his daughter Jenny. All of his DNA wrapped up in a youthful, energetic body that simply did not know the terms 'boundaries' or 'caution'. Not that I'm in any position to point fingers but god she was exhausting especially when our time travel brought us a few months too early and she wouldn't let me take her forwards, preferring to wait it out by exploring the current galaxy and getting into more mayhem than anyone could possibly conceive. Perhaps I would have tried harder to reign her in if hadn't been for an unexpected appearance of someone when I went to get her._

 _Graestrom III, 6048_

 _Guided by the diary, I was able to track down Jenny as she was exploring the planet. Unlike the last time, I really had to convince her of my identity and in doing so revealed a lot more than I had with the others. Jenny swore not to tell a soul and immediately began gathering all the things she'd acquired in her travels to come with me back to Earth to find the Doctor. We were collecting some food and other supplies in a local market when a tap on my shoulder caused me to jump and spin around. There before me stood Captain Jack Harkness in the flesh and he flashed me his trademark smile._

" _Hey there Angel."_

 _The name immediately told me he was from my time. "Uncle Jack!" I flung my arms around and he swung me circle just like when I was young. "Hang on a second, what are you doing here?" I gave him a stern look and he put me down to scratch his head._

" _Yeah, couldn't resist coming. We're not tangling any timelines," he pointed out._

" _Is the Doctor here too?"_

" _No, no, I came alone," he reassured me._

 _I laughed, "Does he know you've been messing with cheap time travel again?" I glanced at his face and he was smiling only a lot more sadly._

" _I came the long way Angel," he admitted._

" _But its 6048…" then I really looked at him. He was much older than I remembered. His hair was graying and there seemed to be more lines on his face. He held up his wrists to prove there were no manipulators and I could feel myself battling the urge to cry. "That means…Auntie…and everyone…even me…"_

" _Gone." Jack confirmed. He sniffed a bit but then added more brightly, "But we had a great run. All of us, it was worth it."_

" _Was it?" My voice cracked and I definitely knew I'd have to hide from Jenny for a bit. Uncle Jack just nodded and I threw my arms around him. He held me close and a few tears did manage to escape making me cling to him harder._

" _Hey none of that," he whispered. "Come on," he pulled away and wiped my face. "It's not so bad, it's life. People come and go."_

" _I just never thought about you…being alone…I'm so sorry Uncle Jack," I sniffed. I wasn't too sure why this was upsetting me so much but just the thought of our weird family-type situation being over really stung._

" _I'm okay, I wanted a chance to see you again," Jack tilted my face to examine me. "You've got a couple of good ones coming but I really liked this face the best. So many wonderful times…all of them ahead of you. Enjoy it okay, have some fun, make the most of it." He nodded to Jenny a few stalls down from us. "We've got all this time on our hands, don't waste it."_

" _I won't," I promised._

" _I should go Angel," he started backing away. "You'll see me soon I expect."_

" _What about you?" I called back._

" _I'm sure I'll find someone to occupy my time," Jack winked and I had to laugh a bit, then just like that he was gone. I thought maybe this was a sign I'd succeeded, if he'd been able to find me or who knew, maybe he got the diary somehow and followed it like I did. I wasn't sure but I did start to appreciate all that was happening. So even now, going on all these side adventures as we slowly make our way to Earth, I can't bring myself to rush it. I think in the end, regardless if we time travel or not, we should make the most of every second since we're all really going the long way._


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor's Daughter  
Chapter 1 – Back To Earth

Jenny and Sky had to wait until the time and date specified in the diary to arrive on Earth and were now making their way to find the Doctor. Jenny was very excited and eagerly taking in all the new sights of present-day Cardiff. "So this Jack guy," she was saying with her eyes glued to the surrounding buildings. "Who is he anyway?"

Sky sighed, "He's the Doctor's friend. He leads a team against supernatural threats based here in Cardiff. If anyone can find the Doctor, he could."

"Is he an alien?" Jenny asked.

"No but he's not quite human either," Sky snorted. "You're going to get a lot of that."

"The future sounds fun," Jenny grinned.

"Yes but I've already told you enough, more than you actually needed to know," Sky playfully poked her. "You can't know any more than that."

"Fine," Jenny shrugged and skipped ahead forcing to Sky to jog to keep up with her. Sky had never actually been to that specific Hub before but she knew the general location and was able to find the entrance without much difficultly. They took the elevator down to main room and stopped short on the threshold.

"What the hell?" Sky said under her breath. The Hub was an absolute wreck. Tables were overturned, papers scattered, wires hanging about and still sparked, numerous monitors and screens were either cracked or filled with static.

"Hello…" Jenny tentatively called. A woman with dark hair and pale skin jumped out from behind a pillar. She was covered in dust and had a cut on the side of her head but what really got their attention was the enormous blaster at the ready.

"Don't come any closer," she aimed the barrel at them. "Who are you?"

"Gwen," Sky said pleadingly. "I'm sure Jack has mentioned me, I'm Sky."

"The girl from the future?" Sky nodded but Gwen kept her weapon up. "Who is she?"

"This is Jenny, the Doctor's daughter. We came here to see if Jack could help us find him." Sky tossed her smaller laser gun to the side and held her hands out to prove she was unarmed. "Gwen what happened? Where is Jack? And Donna?"

"I don't know, they disappeared about ten minutes ago," Gwen told them. "A couple of hours ago they went out to investigate some strange readings in London and when they came back something was wrong. They were talking and moving funny, like robots almost but stranger. They looked like themselves though so at first we thought maybe it was some kind of joke they dreamt up until Jack grabbed the wrong end of his penknife. He was acting like he using it and yet Jack wasn't hurt. No cuts, no blood. Nothing. Anyway that's when they attacked, I managed to get a hold of this and chased them off."

"Did they say anything about why they were doing this?" Sky bit her lip stressfully.

"No," Gwen shook her head.

"What's happening?" Jenny asked Sky.

"I don't know but I'm sure the Pact does," Sky took a deep breath to calm herself. "The odds of it not being them are slim to none."

"You're not wrong."

The three of women turned towards the doorway and saw Jack and Donna standing there with eerie grins on their faces. "We saw you arrive," Jack said. "Welcome back Sky, Jenny. Too bad the Doctor won't be here to save you."

"Who needs the Doctor?" Sky scoffed. She nods to Jenny who assumes a fighting stance, "Especially when you have the Doctor's daughter and a good Alpha Meson blaster." She quickly grabbed her laser gun from where she had put it down. She set the gun and aimed it carefully at Jack and Donna.

"Don't hurt them," Gwen said frantically even though she was taking aim herself.

"I know, I know," Sky hissed. Jack and Donna slowly advanced on them and they backed up, keeping a space between both sides.

"Sky up there," Jenny jerked her head towards the ceiling. Above their heads was a pipeline that connected to the sprinkler system.

"Got it," Sky shot it and water began to rain down on them in a gushing torrent. This caused the electrical equipment to spark dangerously forced all of them to take cover. Jack and Donna recovered quickly and resumed their attack on the women. They managed to slip away and were trying to run for the door. The water made everything slippery causing Sky to fall and crack her head on the ground, losing her blaster as well. This gave Jack the chance to get a hold of her ankle in a vice tight grip. She screamed but Jenny and Gwen couldn't get to her as another cable fell from the ceiling and sparked. Sky attempted to kick at him but when her foot collided with his chest it was hard and sounded almost hollow. She went wide-eyed, "What are you? What have they done to you Jack?"

"We are doing what must be done," Jack replied like a recording. "The children of time must be stopped."

"Yeah well you'll have do it some other time!" A man rushed in and tackled Jack to the ground. He grabbed Sky who only had seconds to retrieve her weapon before she was hauled off the floor out of the hub. They took the elevator, waiting with bated breath for some other danger to arrive. Once the doors opened, they ran out a few steps and began dragging in air by the lungful. Jenny and Gwen were already outside and met them.

Sky leaned on Jenny so she could hold her foot and rotate it, making sure the ankle wasn't sprained. "Thanks for that," she said to the man.

The man in question had dark hair and slightly rounded face but with an angular jaw. He was wearing what looked like the remains of a suit and had a nasty bruise over his right eye. He nodded to Sky, "Don't mention it, the name's Ianto. Ianto -"

"Jones." Sky finished for him. "I'm the future girl Sky."

"Figured as much," Ianto gingerly touched his eye. "Mind telling us what in the name of god is going on?"

"Not entirely sure myself but I think we should find some fresh clothes and a first aid kit," Sky held her head.

"I'm sure there's some on the -" Jenny began but Sky cut her off with an warning look.

"Too many questions," Sky said shortly. "Let's find Mickey and Martha, I have a feeling we'll need the reinforcements anyway."

"We know where they live," Gwen and Ianto confirmed. "Let's go."

 _Elsewhere…_

The group was being watching on a screen and deep voice boomed a laugh, "Yes, look for reinforcements. It doesn't matter what you do, we have you this time!"

 **A/N: Hey guys, yesh I am alive. So much is going on, including one of my siblings is getting married! I'm honestly trying to go faster but there's always something so thank you for your patience and support. Lots of love, ENJOY R &R PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor's Daughter  
Chapter 2 – Last Resort

The Smiths shared a small flat in London and luckily for the group, Ianto was able to rent a car to drive there. On the drive, Sky told Gwen and Ianto all she could about the Pact and her mission. "Okay so what do we do?" Gwen asked.

"Get Mickey and Martha then come back and capture Jack and Donna," Sky said. "I can't say for sure what's happened but those things were not our real friends. They're some kind of duplicates and we have to examine them."

"Um sorry but won't that get us killed?" Ianto interjected.

"We can't exactly fight something that we don't know what it is," Sky responded.

"Fair point," Ianto allowed. "Should we call the Doctor? I mean if your diary brought you here that must mean…"

"I can't guarantee that." Sky cut him off. "Perhaps the Doctor will show up, perhaps not. I don't want to accidentally change anything so he is our absolute last resort."

"Not exactly how I imagined my first experience on Earth," Jenny mused.

"Yeah but you got to admit, this is more interesting," Sky winked. The rest of the ride was silent occasionally broken by the odd question from Jenny as they drove into London. They pulled up to Martha and Mickey's building and hurried inside. A short lift ride later and they were knocking impatiently at the door. Martha opened it and her jaw dropped on the sight of them soaking wet with bruises and cuts.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Martha," Jenny smiled and Martha staggered.

"Oh my god."

"Nice to see you again too Martha, can we come in?" Sky asked.

Martha nodded mutely and moved aside for them to enter. The group trouped and Mickey who was sitting on the couch jumped up. "What the hell!?"

"Trust me we're asking ourselves that same question," Ianto quipped. "Got any bandages?"

"Here," Martha produced a first-aid kit and began to treat them. "What happened?" Gwen and Ianto started by recounting the story of Jack and Donna and then it was Sky's turn to explain how she and Jenny were on their way to Earth to find the Doctor when they had their run-in with the pair.

Martha finished the last of the "So Jack and Donna didn't say anything about themselves? Like a clue?"

"Nothing," Gwen shook her head.

"Excuse me," Jenny said to Mickey. "May I use your restroom?"

"Yeah sure, first door on your left," Mickey pointed to the hall.

*TDD*

Jenny used the facilities and was washing her hands at the sink. She also splashed some water on her face and dried off using one of the hand towels. She opened the door to leave and was startled to find Mickey standing right outside. "Oh, you scared me."

"I'm sorry," Mickey's face lacked any expression. Jenny tried to get past him but he pushed her back. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "The children of time must be stopped." He went to grab her by the throat but Jenny side-stepped him and pushed him to the ground. She jumped over him and ran back to the living room.

The noise from the scuffle caught the attention of the others who rose from their seats. Sky moved to meet the girl, "Jenny?"

"Something's wrong, Mickey, he just said the children of time must be stopped. Isn't that what Jack and Donna said too?"

"Yes, because it's true." Martha said with deadly calm. She held a gun in her hand and it was pointed right at Sky and Jenny. Ianto moved but she was too quick and smoothly repositioned it on him. "No one is going anywhere." Martha moved to the head of the living room, facing them all as Mickey returned to guard the door.

"Who are you?" Sky demanded. "What you done to the real Martha and Mickey?"

"We are what we want to be," Martha said cryptically. "They will be disposed of once you are."

"So they're alive?" Ianto inferred. "Jack and Donna must be too."

Sky shifted closer to Martha, "Why haven't you killed them?"

"The children of time must be stopped," Martha answered blankly. "They were needed."

"For what?!" Gwen cried.

Martha fixed her with a blank stare, "Bait." What happened next only took seconds. Martha fired at Gwen but Ianto tackled her to the ground. At the same time, Sky lunged at Martha bringing her down, Mickey dived in to retaliate when Jenny caught him in the temple with a hard kick. To everyone's shock, Mickey's head came off with a dull pop and rolled across the floor like a deformed ball. The group shrieked in horror and ran from the apartment. They didn't know if they were being followed or not, they just kept running. Down the stairs, out to the car where they got in a sped off.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ianto couldn't stop shaking as he sped away from the building.

"I think they're autons," Sky chanced a glance, relieved to see nothing following them. "But that means we're in a lot of trouble."

"Why?" Jenny queried.

"They could be literally anything," Sky explained. "Take any shape, any form, any face. You heard Martha, 'we are what we want to be'. Ianto, there's a car park there, we can pull in." Ianto nodded and guided the vehicle into an available parking spot. They all got out and braced themselves against the car, feeling as though they'd run the whole way.

"What do we do?" Gwen rubbed her neck. "Literally anything made out of plastic is suspect and we don't know how many or which of our friends they've got."

"You don't think they'll kill them now do you?" Jenny bit her lip. "Now that their cover is blown."

"I don't think so. They want us first then they'll get rid of the others. Jack, Donna, Martha, and Mickey are still bait and good ones at that, considering we all know we're going to try rescue them at some point." No one argued with her just groaned a little. "We do have one ace in our pockets," Sky took out her cell phone and began dialling. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she grumbled.

"Who are you calling?" Jenny frowned.

Sky put the phone to her ear, "Our last resort."

 **A/N: Hey guys! Long time, no see. I hope everyone enjoyed their summer vacations. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor's Daughter  
Chapter 3 – The Storm

The Doctor was with Amy, Rory and River having just escaped a gang of Huns on what was supposed to be a simple trip to China. "I know I was the one who suggested we get Chinese food," Amy braced the railing, "but don't think you could have aimed for a modern era?"

"I always thought the earlier stuff was better. Besides remember I told you, the assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't through those doors, and they didn't." The Doctor sat down on the jump seat and stretched his neck. "Wait that might not have been you…"

"Only you would risk your life for good dim sum," River sighed exasperatedly. She had piloted the TARDIS into the time vortex when the phone rang. "Doctor, you've got a call coming in."

"Put it on speaker, I don't think I can move right now," the Doctor groaned. River gave the Ponds a look and shrugged, pushing a button next to the phone. There was a loud beep and the Doctor said, "This is the Doctor."

Back in present day London, Sky sighed in relief, smiling at the others. "Doctor? This is Sky."

That immediately caught River and the Doctor's attention. Both straightened and exchanged a glance. "You're on speaker with me, River, Rory, and Amy, what's wrong?"

"Hang on I'll return the favour," Sky activated her speaker. "Okay you've got me, Gwen, Ianto, and….Jenny."

"Hello Father," Jenny chirped and the Doctor staggered.

"Oh my god Jenny, you're alive!" The Doctor had begun to wipe his face even before the tears could fall. "I mean I knew that but I guess I didn't want to believe it. I just… Amy! Rory! That's my daughter! Jenny is my daughter! I thought I lost her but she's alive and I -" River, whose eyes also became rather misty, smiled and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Thank you Sky," River said fervently.

"You have a daughter" Amy's jaw dropped, Rory's wasn't in much better condition. "How?"

"It's a long story," Sky interrupted. "Don't thank me yet, we've got a big problem."

"What's wrong?" the Doctor became very serious.

"As far as we know something has happened to Jack, Donna, Martha, and Mickey. I don't know who else they've got but they've been replaced with Autons."

"Autons?!" the Doctor ignored his aches to limp over to console. "Are you sure?"

"Well unless Mickey just naturally has a detachable head I would think so," Sky quipped.

Suddenly a vivid memory of pulling Mickey's head off with his own hands flashed through the Doctor's mind. "Couldn't keep it on this time either eh?" the Doctor chuckled once. "Alright, I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"Just make it to London, September 24, 2012 and we'll come to you." Sky shook her head, "Precise locations are a little difficult for you and we don't have time for mistakes."

"Just this once I'm going to ignore that slight on my abilities," the Doctor reset the coordinates and pulled the lever but the engine spurred once then stopped. "Come on old girl, we need to go." He pulled on the lever insistently but the TARDIS refused to leave the time vortex. "What's wrong?"

"Doctor what's happening?" Sky gripped her phone a little tighter and the group became tense.

"The TARDIS refuses to go but why?" the Doctor grabbed the viewing screen and examined the readings. "Impossible."

"What? What is?" Sky urged. "Doctor!"

"We can't get to you Sky," the Doctor shook his head in disbelief. "The whole of London is caught in some kind of vortex. It's like New York in America, so many timelines and time distortion it's nearly impossible to get in. If I try, I might destroy London."

"So I guess that cancels any trips to New York," Amy said wryly off to the side, the Doctor gave her a look.

"How can that be? You've always been able to come and go as you please," Sky argued.

"I used to. But if I do it now it would be dangerous and I could rip the city apart. It's like flying the TARDIS into a hurricane that, if upset, has the ability to level anything and everything. People, building, nothing would be safe."

"It has to be the Pact but how on Earth they managed this is beyond me. Still, no hurricane has stood a chance against the Oncoming Storm," Sky said evenly.

"She's right love," River agreed.

"Absolutely," Rory chimed in. "Come on Doctor, there has to be a way."

"Right," the Doctor straightened his bowtie and took a deep breath. "Okay then, until I figure out a way through the vortex, you lot need to get to UNIT HQ in the Tower of London. I'm sending you Kate Stewart's number right now. Call her, tell her everything but under no circumstances go anywhere with her until she's proven herself trustworthy. Don't even touch her. Don't allow yourselves to become outnumbered or surrounded. I don't suppose you have any anti-plastic Sky?"

"Fresh out," Sky remarked.

"In that case be extra cautious," the Doctor rubbed his forehead. "Your job is to locate the Nestene Consciousness. It will be transmitting telepathic signals to control the Autons. Hopefully by then, I'll be able to join you. I have some anti-plastic, should be enough to do the job."

"Got it," Sky gestured for her side to get back in the car. They all got in and pulled out of the parking lot. "We'll call you when we get to UNIT Doctor," Sky made to hang up but the Doctor stopped her.

"One more thing Sky."

"Yeah?"

"You brought her back," the Doctor swallowed thickly. "Thank you. You'll never know how much it means to me to have my daughter."

Sky's jaw worked with all the words she couldn't say, "Tell me that in person, when this is over." She snapped her phone shut.

 **A/N: Hello all! Hope you guys are enjoying yourselves. The Pact is a clever bunch aren't they? Tell me all about it in the reviews. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor's Daughter  
Chapter 4 – UNIT

After a brief conversation with Kate, they agreed to meet her at Tower Hill station that was a short walk from the Tower of London itself. They discussed the situation and Kate said she would bring some others with her until they could be sure of their identities. They met with Kate, Osgood, and McGillop outside the station in a discreet corner, still in public view but away from the commuters. "Kate Stewart," Sky semi-smiled. "You'll have to forgive me for not shaking your hand but given the circumstances."

"I do understand," Kate nodded. "And to that effect -" She took out a pen-like object and held one end to her fingertip. She pressed a button and there was sound of mechanism going off. When she took the pen away her finger was bleeding a bit, Kate pressed the finger and it exuded more blood.

"Well she isn't an auton," Sky pronounced. "Nice idea there Kate."

"It was the best solution I could think off," Kate shrugged, producing an alcohol swab to clean her finger. "Osgood."

"Yes," Osgood stepped forward handing everyone a similar pen including McGillop and taking one for herself. They all pricked themselves and presented the blood as a sign they weren't made of plastic.

"So Autons can't bleed?" Ianto asked while they wiped their hands.

"They can have some blood from the Nestene Consciousness but it would just sort of sit inside of them. It wouldn't be able to flow. Besides Nestene blood is pale orange," Sky said. "Now that's out of the way, have you found the signal we discussed yet?"

"We're not sure," Kate admitted. "We've detected something but it's hard to explain."

"Show us," Gwen requested and with that, they all returned to UNIT headquarters located inside the Tower of London. Kate led them through a series of inconspicuous doorways and passages into the heart of the building where there was an underground lab. Osgood dashed to computer and began typing, apparently activating a large hologram screen with a map of England with a blue circle covering a portion of it.

"The blue circle represents the signal," Kate explained. "Interestingly enough London does appear to be the epicentre with just enough range to cover Cardiff. The two main locations for the Doctor's former companions. We believe this is the right one, the only problem is that it's so weak. There's barely any signal there. Before when there were Autons, the telepathic network was much stronger."

"They're only controlling a handful of soldiers this time," Sky surmised. "This isn't an attack on Earth, just the Doctor and his friends. It hardly requires the network to be at full strength."

"Is there no way of tracking the source?" Jenny asked.

"We're trying but it's slow work. At this strength, the signal is difficult to maintain a connection with," Kate shook her head. "We've narrowed it down to London city but that's about it so far."

"It's like using your internet with a bad reception," Gwen inferred. "You're connected but not much else."

"Exactly," Kate nodded.

"Have you considered the Archive?" Sky gave Kate a look that said a lot more than she had out loud.

Kate's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly before returning to normal, "We don't actually know what's in there, the only person who could identify everything is the one person we don't want anywhere near it."

"He knows, he just hasn't said anything…yet," Sky shrugged. "I'm sure the topic will come up. I'm not as much of an expert but I know my way around alien tech. Is there an inventory list or -"

"Um ma'am," McGillop interrupted from another computer station. "You might want to see this." He pressed a couple of buttons and the hologram screen changed to a view outside of the Tower. There amongst the crowd, Donna Noble stood, still as a statue, just staring at the building.

"Probably too much to hope they just let her go," Ianto said dryly.

"I wouldn't think so sir," McGillop replied. "Especially with this -" A few taps on the computer and more images filled with the screen with Jack, Martha, and Mickey, all standing just like Donna as if waiting for the Tower to talk.

"How did they find us?" Gwen gaped.

"Easy, we're hooked up to their personal network except for them, they don't need a fancy computer system. It's in them, in their heads, they can sense the disturbance. We're all sharing the same consciousness right now."

"There's only four of them, we can take care of it," Jenny insisted.

"No, these are the only things keeping our real friends alive," Sky reminded her. "If it looks like the Autons will fail or they're destroyed, there's no reason to keep the others around anymore."

"I just got an idea," Ianto snapped his fingers. "If we're a part of the consciousness now, can't we communicate with the Nestene directly?"

"In theory I suppose," Kate answered. "Why?"

"I figure we can bargain with it. Right now we're at a stalemate, they're out there and we're in here and none of us are budging clearly. It has no choice but to negotiate."

"I don't know Ianto," Sky skeptically. "Nestenes are not the negotiating type."

"No but it will at least buy us some time to come up with a plan," the man countered.

"Fair enough, let's start simple then," Sky pursed her lips. "Send a message on the network, one word: sanctuary."

McGillop typed away furiously for a few moments and then said, "It says, the children of time must die or humans will pay their blood price."

"That's pleasant," Kate remarked.

"Okay say, 'you have them, why are they still alive?'"

The reply came much faster, 'Not all. Some remain, elimination will occur when all the children of time are captured.'

"Bait," Jenny nodded. "They know if they kill the ones they have now there's no reason for us to stay, we could leave Earth, go somewhere they couldn't find us."

"Um Kate?" Osgood called. "The signal is getting stronger. Ever since the first message, it's been getting clearer."

"Keep tracing it," Kate ordered. "Sky keep it talking."

Sky thought it over for a while, "McGillop tell it, 'the Doctor is coming'"

'No he is not.'

"Shall we send him to you when he arrives?"

'He is not coming.'

"Almost there," Kate reported looking over Osgood's shoulder as the girl worked as fast as she could.

"His wrath is unstoppable," Sky continued calmly.

'Lies.'

"No it's the truth and the truth is also that the Pact will not save not you from him."

"We've got it!" Osgood cried.

"Prepare to disconnect," Sky smiled. "Just say one more thing: he's here."

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know it feels like I've fallen off the face of the Earth but I swear I haven't. I actually got a new job and I'm also doing my online masters in English/Creative Writing so life is a bit full right now. Fear not! I am still around and pushing out chapters. Until next time, ENJOY R &R PLZ! **


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor's Doctor  
Chapter 5 – Landing Lights

McGillop powered off the connection to the Nestene telepathic network but doppelgangers remained in their place. "They're calling our bluff," Ianto muttered. "And we don't have a Doctor to show for it."

"We will," Sky said confidently. "So where is Nestene Consciousness transmitting from?"

"Well…" Osgood adjusted her glasses as read her screen. "Unless they're somehow masking their origins it would appear that their based right under Trafalgar Square."

"How is that possible? There's nothing there that could emit a signal," Kate shook her head.

"Pull up an aerial view of the square," Sky requested and McGillop changed to show an overhead shot of the popular London landmark. "Of course," Sky whispered. "Look," she pointed to the roundabout. "The statue of Admiral Nelson."

"It's made of stone, it can't conduct a signal," Kate explained.

"Well for stone it sure is shiny," Jenny remarked and true enough, the top of Horatio Nelson's head was reflecting the light of the sun.

"Impossible," Kate breathed. "There is no record of that statue being touched since it was built and placed on the tower unless it happened before…"

"You're dealing with time travellers Kate, get used to this," Sky pulled out her cellphone. "My guess is that the lions are a part of the transmitter as well like an antenna. Now to call the Doctor." She dialled his number and waited for him to answer.

While this all had been happening, the Doctor was desperately trying to figure out how to navigate the veritable hurricane London was currently caught. He tried every possible angle but time storms were just that, _time_ storms. It wasn't a geographic problem as much as it the whole time frame encapsulating Earth, England just happened to be at the epicentre. From what he tell, it wouldn't pass for months, far too long to wait out. River was helping him at the console while Amy and Rory stood off to the side helpless to do anything. The phone began ringing and Doctor jammed a button with vengeance, "What?" he growled.

Sky was momentarily stunned and looked at the phone before returning it to her ear, "Judging by that tone, I assume you're not having much luck getting here?"

"No," Doctor replied curtly, frustration still palpable in his voice.

"Isn't there anything we could do from our side?" Sky offered. "There has to be way to get you in."

The Doctor ground the heel of his palm into his forehead, "There's nothing you can do unless…" he was suddenly struck with an idea. "A time signature!"

"A what?"

"A time signature," the Doctor repeated. "Basically when you leave your mark anywhere, you create a signature, a kind of time spot where your timeline and something intersected."

Sky's brows furrowed, "Like a fixed point?"

"Not quite, those are actions, these are more likely to be objects that have been modified by a person in some way. It's a smaller version of fixed point. If there was something with my time signature I can lock on to it, it can help bring me in like landing lights for a plane."

"We're in the Tower of London, I don't think anything has been modified by you specifically," Sky looked around dubiously. Then she stopped and closed her eyes, "Oh wait."

"Wait what? Is there something with my signature? I don't remember," the Doctor said.

Sky covered the receiver for a moment, "Of course you don't." Taking her hand away she said, "Doctor if I tell you what it is, you have to swear you won't ask too many questions. Spoilers."

River and the Doctor shared a long look. The Doctor licked his lips and steadied himself, "Alright, I promise. What is it?"

"Do you happened to remember the activation code for Jack's vortex manipulator?"

"Yes…" the Doctor said slowly.

"Well in one of the cells here at the Tower, you carved the coordinates into a pillar," Sky silently prayed he would not push.

Of course her prayers were ignored, "When did I do that? _Why_ would I do that?"

"1562 if I am not much mistaken and for the same reason that you need them now," Sky replied with what she hoped was a final tone.

The Doctor shook his head, "That can't be right, I've already been there and I certainly wasn't incarcerated in the Tower. I left before Elizabeth could -" River raised an eyebrow and Amy and Rory stared, the Doctor coughed, "Needless to say, I got out of there."

"You had a little help. Now Doctor PLEASE, just lock on and get here, the others are in trouble," Sky begged.

"Do as she says Doctor," River warned severely, knowing he was treading on dangerous ground.

"Doctor please," Amy insisted.

The Doctor growled, "This is not over Sky!" and began tracking the signature and sure enough there it was. The TARDIS locked on and the Doctor and River worked together to pilot the turbulent ship. "Definitely not over Sky," He added.

"Didn't think it would be," Sky huffed. She snapped her phone shut and gestured for Jenny to follow her, "Come on, the rest of you stay here in case something changes. Where are the cells Kate?"

"In the next building," Kate showed it to them on layout plan of the Tower. "Majority of the cells were here, I'll let the guards know you're coming."

"Perfect," Sky and Jenny took off running for the building. They earned a few stares from various visitors but ignored them. The guards let through wordlessly and without them breaking stride. They knew they were on the right track when the inside of the building was suddenly filled with wild wind and a rumbling, wheezing noise like a strange storm. Both girls grinned, "Yup," Sky soaked in the sensation with delight, "he's here."

 **A/N: Hey guys, I've always considered it a bit of a plot hole that the Zygon-Kate knew to search the cells and exactly what to look for or for that matter, how the Doctor knew to carve something like that into the walls. Realistically real Kate and the Doctor probably wouldn't have thought about it unless they'd had some foreknowledge which was then given to the Zygon that impersonated Kate. The Zygons didn't know at the time (1562), but the one that took Kate got the information and tried secure the manipulator presumably to stop anyone from interfering. It knew somehow the Doctor escaped in 1562 and now understood the numbers on the wall and the manipulator had something to do with it. At least that's my interpretation of it, let me know what you think. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor's Daughter  
Chapter ? – Caught in the Storm

Sky and Jenny sprinted through the medieval halls in the Tower of London, trying to find the cell the TARDIS was in. They followed the noise and came to the room on the far end. Pushing open the door, they were relieved to see the TARDIS in all its blue glory. The box opened and the Doctor, River, and the Ponds exited. "Father?" Jenny eyed the Doctor.

"Hello Jenny," the Doctor clasped his hands nervously. "It really is me, I regenerated."

"I know," Jenny said. "Sky explained it me on the way here."

"Good, always one step ahead aren't you Sky?" the Doctor shot the other girl a look.

"Oh don't start," Sky laughed.

The Doctor grinned, "Aw come here, the both of you!" He pulled them in a huge hug. "Now," he said when he finally let them go. "I believe we have some friends to save. Here's the anti-plastic," he handed Sky the vial of blue liquid. "Have you located the Consciousness?"

"Right under Trafalgar Square," Sky nodded. "They tampered with the statue of Admiral Nelson."

"Never liked him anyway," the Doctor dismissed. "The important part is getting to square and the Consciousness."

"And how do you presume we do that? We have Auton versions of Donna, Jack, Martha, and Mickey on guard and we don't even know how to get to the Consciousness itself."

"Um the TARDIS is more than just a pretty box you know?" the Doctor gestured to the time machine behind him.

"Um were you planning on destroying London?" Sky countered. "Think about what we went through just to get you here."

"Right," the Doctor conceded. "Okay new plan, follow me." The Doctor managed to take two steps before spinning on heel. "Where am I going?"

"Follow me," Sky chuckled. "I'll take you to Kate and the others." She began leading them out of the cell.

"Ah yes, good idea," the Doctor pointed to Sky. "Oh and, River, Amy, Rory, this is Jenny, my genetically cloned daughter and Sky, a time-travelling friend from the future. Jenny, this is my sort of Timelady, kind of wife River, Sky you've met her, and girls those are her human parents Amy and Rory."

"Why does that make sense?" Rory looked around at everyone. "That should NOT make sense!"

"Oh go hyperventilate in corner," Amy gently pushed her husband. "Hello Jenny, Sky." Everyone shook hands and greeted each other as they walked.

"I guess you're my sort of Timelady, kind of mum then?" Jenny asked River.

"I suppose I am," River turned to Sky, "Imagine that, I'm a mother and she's already so grown up."

"With a pair of psychopaths for parents," Sky commented. "It's probably for the best. Can't imagine how that child would turn out."

"I think I'd be a great dad," the Doctor protested. "I was one once before you know."

"Yeah but after a thousand years, you might be out of practice," Sky quipped.

"Wait I'm a grandmother!" Amy looked horrified.

"We'll get you some wine later dear," Rory patted her shoulder. They got outside and cautiously crossed back to the building where the underground lab was. Kate, Gwen, and Ianto sighed in relief at the sight of them. Introductions were remade and the Doctor explained his new plan.

"Alright, we know there is a telepathic connection, now the likelihood of getting one of the Autons to just lead us back to the base is not likely but I do think we can use them. Would you kindly open a communication with the consciousness Gillan?"

"That's McGillop," the scientist corrected opening the link anyway.

"I like Gillan better," the Doctor brushed his comment off.

"Sounds like a good name to me," Amy shrugged.

"The communication link is open Doctor," McGillop informed them.

"Good tell them they are speaking to the Doctor and he requests an audience with the Nestene Consciousness," the Doctor ordered and the room was silent as the message was sent.

 _For what purpose?_

"Negotiation," the Doctor promptly replied.

 _There can be no negotiation, the children of time will stopped, the abomination will be stopped_

"Yes but at the expense of the whole world? I am prepared to hand over the remaining children of time if the time storm is halted and the technology used to create it surrendered."

 _We had no part in the creation of any disturbance in time, we are tasked with eliminating the children of time_

"Interesting," the Doctor thought it over. "Okay stupid question but I'll ask anyway, who gave you that task?"

 _The others_

"What others?"

 _Of the Pact_

"Get ready," the Doctor warned. "Well if the time storm is not stopped, you will not get the Children of Time. Send that and tell me who the Consciousness is talking to right now!"

McGillop jumped and rapidly began working, "Um I'm not detecting specific signals but the coverage has expanded."

"How far?"

"All of England and portions of Europe and the Atlantic Ocean in the diameter and its height has extended past the Earth's atmosphere."

"Alright, the odds of the Pact being on Earth itself is slim," the Doctor reasoned to himself. "That being said it would be safe to assume that Consciousness wouldn't need to expand too far. What's the highest point of the coverage?"

"Um from the Earth's perspective about 53 degrees north, 1 degree west longitude and latitude," McGillop calculated.

"Right above London," the Doctor concluded. "Got them."

"The Pact's been right above this whole time!" Sky exclaimed looking up at the ceiling, several others doing the same.

"What now? We can't use the TARDIS…" Amy trailed off as it dawned on her. "We're not going after the Pact."

"We can't," the Doctor said simply. "Even if we fly the TARDIS the long way, we have no idea what we'll encounter and they'll still have our friends and the whole of London caught in a hurricane that could take out the rest of England with it."

"Then what good does it do us?" Gwen demanded.

"Leverage," the Doctor replied. "But first we wait for their answer."

 _Elsewhere…_

 _The transmissions from the Nestene Consciousness had caused the leader to laugh uncontrollably. "Does he really think he's in position to make threats? If he wants the time storm stopped, he will have to hand over the Children of Time. Once we have them all, we will stop the storm not before."_

Back on Earth the Doctor received this message, _The Children of Time will be surrendered first then the storm will be stopped._

"Is the coverage still in the atmosphere?" the Doctor checked.

"No it's back to the original parameters," McGillop verified.

"Good then tell them this," the Doctor smirked. "You've given away the location of Pact right above London. One call and every missile on Earth will be launched in a matter of seconds. The Pact would be destroyed and you'd be stranded in the storm with no way out and believe me," the Doctor's voice became as hard as steel, "you've kidnapped my friends and endangered others, being caught in a storm with me and nowhere to run is definitely not where you want to be."

"What if it tells the Pact?" River asked.

"It won't," the Doctor was certain.

 _The Doctor's request for an audience is granted, he will bring the Children of Time and follow the soldiers to the Consciousness._

"Thank you," the Doctor clapped his hands. "Alright you lot, let's go. We've got no time to waste, an audience with a Nestene Consciousness is nothing to muck about with."

"So what happens now?" Jenny queried.

"Nothing really," the Doctor shrugged. "Well they might try to kill us, probably."

 **A/N: Hey guys, time for a little action in the next chapter! The Doctor is here and he's ready to kick some bowtie, hope you all enjoyed the holidays and my newest chapter. Let me know what you think, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor's Daughter  
Chapter 7 – The Nestene Consciousness

With that pleasant thought from the Doctor, they trouped outside and met the Auton versions of Donna, Jack, Martha, and Mickey by the gates to the Tower. "We have been granted an audience with the Nestene Consciousness," the Doctor informed them evenly.

"We know," Auton Martha responded robotically. "We will guide you." They turned and began walking away in unison.

"Hope everyone has comfortable shoes," Gwen remarked and Amy grumbled, scuffing her heeled boots. It was a long way and everyone was on red alert and ever vigilant just in case it was a trap. The Doctor was the only one not remotely phased by what was happening, he strode confidently behind the Autons chattering about his issues with Admiral Nelson.

"I really don't understand your problem with him Sweetie," River shook her head. "I thought he was a lovely man."

"It was a matter of principle, he accused of me being a cheat," the Doctor insisted. "I made one hit during a round of Battleship and he got all huffy about it. The man had an ego bigger than whole British navy."

"So what do you think about your first day on Earth Jenny?" Amy asked.

"Is it always like this?" Jenny asked.

"Not really but it feels like it," Rory shrugged.

"Fantastic," Jenny beamed. "Wouldn't want things to get boring."

"Atta girl," the Doctor grinned over his shoulder.

"You are so your father's daughter," Amy rolled her eyes. "Does this means Jenny will be staying on the TARDIS as well?"

"We'll talk about it after things calm down," the Doctor answered. "With the Pact around, I think it would better if she stayed somewhere more permanent until they've been dealt with."

"What? You mean like going into hiding?" Jenny frowned. "Father I can take care of myself."

"I know that Jenny, I just want you to be safe. Like I said, we'll talk after," the Doctor concluded and everyone fell silent after that. They continued walking until they finally came to Trafalgar's Square bustling with cars and people. The Autons signalled for them to follow them down an inconspicuous alley way across from the square. The Doctor surreptitiously passed back the psychic paper to them and said, _Be careful what you say, their hearing is very sensitive. Sky, you have the anti-plastic, if things go wrong just throw it on the Consciousness. Do not hesitate. You'll have about a minute to get out before the Consciousness explodes. Worst case scenario, get back to the TARDIS and get out of here. River you know what to do._ All of them could see the elephant in the plan but with Autons so near, they couldn't risk being heard which most of them realized was how the Doctor had planned it. River particularly looked ready to shoot the Doctor. The Autons had lead them to very end of the alley where there was a small grate in the ground. They removed the grate and they saw a ladder leading into the darkness. The Autons indicated for them to go first. "Doctor," River said in a sugary sweet voice as they moved to climb down. "You dropped this." She handed him the psychic paper and whatever was written on it amused the Doctor.

"Thank you Doctor Song," the Doctor chuckled. "Could've done without the illustrations though."

"Just making sure you got the picture Sweetie," River was the first down the hole, followed by the Doctor, then Jenny, Sky, Amy, Rory, Gwen, and Ianto. The Autons went last, replacing the grate at the same time. Another short trip through the twisting passages and they arrived to a massive stone room. They couldn't be sure but it was probably right underneath Admiral Nelson's monument. The Nestene Consciousness was in a huge vat in the centre while a stone staircase ran along the side, leading to a loft-like platform attached the wall. There on the wall, the real Donna, Jack, Martha, and Mickey were chained. The prisoners were slumped until they saw their friends and immediately began calling to them.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"DOCTOR! IS THAT YOU?"

"GET OUT OF HERE IT WILL KILL YOU!"

The Doctor held up a hand and they fell silent, "How did you survive?"

"They brought us food -" Donna began but the Doctor cut her off.

"No not you, him," he nodded at the vat. "We meet again." The vat with its orange lava gurgled. "Yes it has been a while. I thought I had killed you." Gurgle. "Who saved you?" Gurgle, gurgle. The Doctor laughed. "You're avoiding the question, don't worry I have an idea. Anyway the blonde one is gone."

"Wait you mean," Mickey kicked his foot towards the Nestene Consciousness. "It's the same one?"

"The very same, diminished since our previous encounter, but yes," the Doctor jogged up the stairs and onto the platform. "Unfortunately I cannot offer you any mercy, the Pact has left me with no choice but to eliminate you." Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle, pop. "I know it looks that way but think about it, HA Consciousness…think about it…get it?" No one answered and the Doctor coughed awkwardly. "Right yes anyway, consider for a second that there is time storm raging around London right now. No one gets in, no one gets out unless the Pact leaves. Now that can happen one of two ways; I hand over my friends and allow them to be killed, not likely, or I destroy you and the Pact is forced to move on. Either way, they have to end the storm so they can leave. If I were to destroy the Pact, the storm would remain, this time for good. Don't you see? They planned this in their favour, you are the dispensable one in this whole equation. Unless…" The Consciousness began to pulse and boil. "Calm down, calm down, I did say unless didn't I? You could always lie to the Pact, say you've killed the Children of Time." There was some rumbling that shook the very ground. "I see, well then I am truly sorry they have done this to you."

"Why can't it lie?" Jenny looked at the Doctor.

"The Pact will want to see proof, your bodies, and they will know real from fake, the dead from the living," the Doctor sighed. "I am so sorry ****" He used a word in a language that none of them, not even River understood but they all assumed it was Gallifreyan. The Nestene Consciousness began to heave and expand, almost spilling over the vat. "Hang on, there's no need for that," the Doctor begged but the Autons grabbed the others in vice grips and began hauling them towards the platform. "This is what they want you to do!" The Consciousness began spit and hiss. "This is NOT my fault, THAT wasn't my fault." By this point, everyone was on the platform. Auton Donna shoved the Doctor off the platform before joining the others facing the prisoners, hands opening to reveal weapons. "NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" The Doctor roared as he charged back up the stairs but a warning shot from Auton Mickey stopped him in his tracks. That was all the opening necessary for River to knock down that one and take on Auton Martha next to him. This then allowed the others to charge forward begin to fight but the Autons weren't giving up easily. The Doctor got back on the platform and tried to sonic the others' shackles to no avail. "Where are the keys?" he demanded.

"Up there on the wall," Donna jerked her head to spot far above their heads.

"Jack give me a boost," the Doctor stepped up on Jack's hands, snagging the keys. He hopped down and opened the chains but an 'Uh oh' from behind made them turn to a startling new sight. Apparently while they had been distracted about a dozen more Autons appeared, these ones not resembling anyone, more like living mannequins. The Donna, Jack, Martha, Mickey ones joined them forming a wall and trapped the group. Even with the real Donna, Jack, Martha, and Mickey, all of whom still very weak, they were severely outnumbered.

Suddenly an idea occurred to Sky, "Doctor," she said as softly as possible but enough for their group to hear her.

"Sky," the Doctor hissed back thinking she had forgotten the Autons could hear her.

Sky tried to make as meaningful a look as possible, her eyes deliberately going to each team member, "You have the anti-plastic I gave you right?"

Thankfully the Doctor caught on quickly, "I gave it to River."

"I passed it Amy," River whispered and imperceptibly nodded her understanding.

"I gave it to Rory," Amy pinched her husband lightly.

"I handed it to Jenny," Rory mumbled.

"I gave it to Gwen," Jenny continued quietly.

"Ianto has it now," Gwen mumbled as she raised her fists.

"Slipped it into Jack's pocket," Ianto mirrored Gwen.

"Really?" Jack patted his pants and pretended to find something. "Huh, interesting."

"You know what to do Jack," the Doctor said faintly.

"Yup, sadly I do," Jack sighed and took a second to build up some energy before straight at the Autons, bowling over some and falling onto the floor with Autons giving chase.

"Gwen, Ianto, get them out of here," the Doctor ordered and the rest of prisoners were lead out by the Torchwood team. Those that remained tried to help Jack as he made to climb the vat but one of the Autons shot him mid-climb and he fell to the floor dead…for the moment. The autons searched him but couldn't find any anti-plastic. The Consciousness pitched and boiled.

"Of course we were lying," the Doctor laughed. "Now the question is, which one has it?"

But before the Autons could move Sky replied loud and clear, "That would be me," she was back on the platform with the blue vial uncorked and in hand. She threw it as hard as she could and it landed squarely in the vat. The blue liquid caused the Consciousness to bubble violently, all of the Autons began to fall and flail about.

"RUN!" the Doctor shouted. Jack still hadn't revived yet so they worked together to pick him up and took off. They pelted through the passages as the ground rumbled at their feet. Jack came around only to realise he was being carried the Doctor, River, Rory, and Amy.

"I've had dreams like this," Jack grinned.

"Not now Jack," the Doctor said exasperatedly. Right then, there was an almighty explosion that took them off their feet. It take some time to untangle themselves amidst the limbs and coughing, dust and dirt that had come loose in the blast hung in the air. They spared a glance down the passage to where the Consciousness had been.

"GUYS?!" Gwen's worried voice came from ahead.

"Come on," the Doctor waved an arm forward. "Let's get out of here."

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know some of this didn't make much sense but I promise there was a reason behind everything. I'll clear it up in the next chapter promise. Until next time, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor's Daughter  
Chapter 8 – Family Ties

 _Aboard the Pact's ship…_

" _S…si…sir? The Nestene Consciousness has been eliminated."_

" _DAMN THE DOCTOR AND THAT LITTLE HALF-BREED BITCH! Take the storm down we need to move on immediately."_

" _Yes sir."_

Back in London…

When they got out on the street, there was chaos in the square. Clearly the explosion had been felt everywhere and there were even a couple of ambulances for the injured. UNIT was luckily taking care of the situation and Kate spotted them and waved them over. "How bad?" the Doctor asked without preamble.

"No fatalities, a couple of people with broken bones at worst," Kate assured him. "We're telling people it was a minor earthquake. And you?"

"You'll need to send some people down to the cavern where we were to clean up properly, the Consciousness is dead but its remains still has psychic abilities." Kate called in another set of men and the Doctor gave them to directions to the underground room. She also arranged a large van to bring them all back to the Tower of London where the TARDIS was. The Doctor was oddly was quiet and that didn't go unnoticed, his companions all exchanged looks before Donna broke the silence.

"Is anyone going to explain what happened back there?" she jabbed her thumb behind her. "What did the Consciousness say to you Doctor? Why did you pretend to play hot potato with the anti-plastic?"

"Well we needed to take the attention off Sky so they wouldn't go after her," the Doctor replied dully. "The fact that Jack actually pretended to have it was his choice."

Jack shrugged, "I figured I was the best person."

"But what did the Consciousness say sweetie?" River insisted.

The Doctor scratched his head, "Ah yes, that. No need to worry about it, just some typical villain rambling. Honestly they could be more creative, always the same thing. Disney does a better job in my opinion."

"What did it say, Doctor?" Sky gave him a serious stare.

"What do they always say?" The Doctor's face became sour and he sounded incredibly bitter as he elaborated. "It blamed me of course. It's my fault that it was left to be put in this position. But I gave it the chance! I gave it a chance to leave in our first meeting. But out of hatred for me, it accepted the Pact's offer, then it naturally brought up the Time War," the Doctor snorted derisively. "Tell me, it appears my memory is failing but weren't there other Timelords in that war? There were weren't there? And yet I, and I alone, should have done something. I was entirely responsible for the war and should have stopped it, well newsflash I DID!" He roared almost frighteningly. "Or did I not commit mass genocide fast enough?"

"Doctor none of it was your fault," Martha said gently. "It just needed something to blame and -"

"It chose me," the Doctor filled in. "Surprising how often that occurs when you're me but I suppose those are the breaks of being the last Timelord."

"Well not anymore technically, I'm around," Jenny reminded.

"Yes you are, you're my daughter after all," the Doctor smiled and everyone felt the mood lighten. They got back to the Tower and hopped out of the van. They made their way back to the TARDIS and the Doctor did a scan. "No more time storm, we can get out of here with no trouble."

"Where are we going first?" Jenny asked excitedly.

"You, young Timelady, are going to school," the Doctor pointed a finger at her.

"What?!" Jenny's jaw dropped. "But you said -"

"I will come get you every weekend and holiday and we'll have a blast," the Doctor pulled her into a hug. "Remember what I said, Timelords have a shared culture and history. It's not just about the blood. Had I the chance to be a proper father to you, on Galifrey, you would have gone to the Academy. Just as I had done, and your grandparents, and your entire family that unfortunately because of me, you'll never have a chance to meet. That's where you earn the title of a Timelord, or Lady in your case, by learning and understanding the universe."

"But where will I go?" Jenny looked up at him.

"Luna University!" The Doctor proclaimed. "If you can't share in the Timelord history, you can still share our family's. River went there and became a professor in archaeology. Although I do wish you would choose another subject."

"But Father…" Jenny whined. "You're sending me to school!"

"Yes, but we'll still go away together. Besides," the Doctor grinned, "nothing helps get homework done on time like a time machine."

"Very true," River winked.

"Well I'm afraid this is it for me," Sky announced and there was a sound of protest.

"You can't leave now," Jenny held Sky's arm.

"Don't go yet," the Doctor appealed. "Let's all go get something to eat or anything that doesn't involve some aliens targeting my friends."

"But that's my job," Sky reminded him. "Don't worry I'll be back, still plenty of pages left in the diary. This isn't the end, and even if it was, you'll be seeing me soon I imagine." The TARDIS hummed and Sky patted at the column fondly.

The Doctor's eyes moved between them, "What was that supposed to mean? What is she keeping an eye on?"

"Nothing to worry about," Sky waved a hand airily. "I'll be off then."

"You're still not going to tell me about the code either," the Doctor didn't ask, he just stated the fact.

"Nope, too soon," Sky shrugged. "But I have complete faith that you'll understand when the time comes. Goodbye all, in another time." Sky waved and left.

When she was gone, the Doctor said, "Hang on, I want to see it." He exited the TARDIS with everyone following him and walked around the pillar to where the code was written.

"That's my activation code," Jack remarked. "Eerie."

"Hmm I carved it, but I don't remember carving it," the Doctor moved to take closer look when he stepped on something hard and sharp. "Ouch!" He bent and picked up the offending object, a thin, black piece of iron. "Interesting."

"It could be simple foreknowledge sweetie," River said.

"Yes but I tend to not remember things when certain timelines are crossed, my own," the Doctor weighed the iron bit in his hand. "I did something she does not want me to even know the slightest bit about, just that I was here, trapped in this room, and there was more than one of me."

"Something to look forward to," River smirked.

"Amen sister," Jack concurred and they chuckled.

"Indeed," the Doctor looked out the window. "See you around Sky."

 **A/N: Hey guys, the end of one story and now looking towards the beginning of another. The prologue and first chapter of Part 3: When Universes Collide will be posted either tonight or tomorrow,**


End file.
